Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Forget-Me-Not
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Forget-Me-Not is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Family Guy crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot When Peter and Brian leave to play laser tag with Joe and Quagmire, Lois reminds Peter that he has agreed to spend Sundays with his family, but Peter and Brian leave anyway. Peter wins at laser tag and buys a fake newspaper that says he destroyed the world. He comes home to a disgusted Lois. Brian defends Peter but Lois claims that Brian is just taking his side because they hang out and would never have been friends if it was not for circumstance. Despite further objections, Brian and Peter head out with Joe and Quagmire to go drinking at the Drunken Clam. On the way they see strange lights in the road, run into them, and black out. They wake up in a hospital with no memory of who they are, and as they investigate, they discover that Quahog is completely deserted except for them. Walking on, they chance upon Peter's wrecked car by the roadside. They work out that it is indeed his car and discover his address. They also assume that they are the last people on Earth. When they find Spooner Street, Brian realizes that they live there, but they make wrong assumptions such as that Joe is a stripper (due to finding a cop's uniform) and Brian is Quagmire's dog (due to Brian defecating on Quagmires lawn). At Peter's house the other three see the fake newspaper front page Peter bought after his laser-tag win; from this they suspect that Peter is an alien who has killed the rest of the world. Joe and Quagmire search for weapons while Brian spies on Peter, but by the time Joe and Quagmire return, Brian and Peter have bonded so that Brian warns Peter and they try to escape but the others intercept them. As Joe fires toward Peter, Brian jumps in front of Peter to sacrifice himself for him. Peter picks up and cries over Brian's dead body. Brian wakes up, startled and confused. It turns out Stewie had captured them and hooked them to a computer system simulating the world to see if Brian and Peter were just friends through circumstance, but the simulation has proved they do belong together. Then Brian notices that Stewie has attached Lois, Meg, and Bonnie to an identical system, but the women are fighting instead of investigating their circumstances, or even discovering each other's names. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Cuddles, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, the other members of Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, the Ghoul School girls (Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis), Matches, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Family Guy crossovers